We Can't Have A Cherry Boy! (EDIT!)
by xAbnormalxAlphax
Summary: Prussia and France find out that Spain is a virgin. France is inspired to obtain Spain's flower. (Lemon! Yaoi! France x Spain Seme!France and Uke!Spain) (PS: I now take lemon requests and non-lemon requests. Please comment on this story to ask for requests. I will do pretty much any shipping pair. However, some things like Chibitalia, Chibiromano, or any chibi or Sealand I refuse.)


Prussia cackled. "Kesesese...You mean you're actually a virgin?"

Spain's face was bright red with embarrassment. "Mmph..." He looked like he wanted to cry with embarrassment.

"Really?" France looked at Spain.

Spain nodded, embarrassed. "I...I've been wanting to make a move on Romano but...I've been too nervoush." He spoke with a strong lisp, all of his 's' sounds turning into 'sh' sounds.

France looked at his fair-skinned Spanish friend. A smile came too his face, seeming to have an idea.

"France?" Prussia looked at France. "You okay? Hello~? Earth to France?" "Hm? What?" France looked confused, having been in his own world.

France pinned Spain against the wall once they were alone. Spain looked frightened and confused. "Franshe...What are you doing?"

"You said that you were a virgin, and you were afraid to make a move on Romano because of it. I figured that I'd do the good thing that a friend would do and solve this problem." France's blue eyes looked genuine.

"Wh-What?! Franshe..." Spain was very nervous as France began unbuttoning his shirt. "Are you inshane?" His lisp was even stronger when he was nervous. "What if shomebody hears us? You don't have a roommate, do you?"

"That lisp is truly adorable. No matter what America says." The French man ignored the questions. France removed his shirt, revealing his pale and hairy torso.

Spain turned even a darker shade of red. "What did America shay about my lishp!?" France chuckled seductively.

"That doesn't matter right now. What matters is that you sound so sexy with that lisp, and you need to lose your virginity. We can't have a cherry boy in the Bad Touch Trio."

"D-Don't call me a cherry boy...Doesh it really matter?" He was trembling now, terrified by the large bulge in France's pants.

"It's affecting your self esteem, Spain." France looked at the pale Spanish boy. "I'll be as gently as possible, okay?" Spain was blushing, noticing his own bulge now.

He had tears of fear and nervousness in his shining green eyes. "P-Promish?"

"Of course. A lot of people have lost their virginity to me. I know how to take it slow and gentle. And if you ever want me to stop, just say so and I will." France started unbuttoning Spain's shirt, slipping it off of his thin body. Spain nodded softly. France unzipped Spain's pants, causing the Spanish country to blush the color of his favorite crop. France chuckled, kissing Spain softly.

Before Spain could blink, he was on the bed with his pants off, and France was unzipping his own. Spain looked down at the mountain in his boxers. He squirmed with the feeling of the boxers constricting him. "F-Franshe..."

"I love when you say my name with that beautiful speech impediment of yours." France sucked at Spain's neck, biting and toying with a piece of fair skin.

"Ah..." Spain let out a moan, gripping France's long blonde hair. It was silky and soft. "Mmm..." He moaned again as France continued to suckle and pull at the skin with teeth. His pale hand toyed with the Spaniard's nipple, causing a surprising moan. "Nnngh...F-Franshe..."

France smiled at this. He loved the moans that Spain made. Spain grinded his hips against France's. France grinned, slowly leaving hickeys down Spain's neck, moving lower to bite and lap at his nipple, his fingers toying with the other one. "Nnnmmm..." Spain gripped the blonde's hair tighter. France grinned evilly. He moved his hands and mouth lower and lower, slowly, until pulling at Spain's boxers, removing them. "Ah...Franshe..."

Spain looked down at France's head as the blonde sucked at a piece of skin on Spain's inner thigh, causing Spain to drip pre-cum. France licked Spain's shaft delicately. Spain's grip on France's hair tightened even more. "A-Ah..." Slowly, France began lapping at the head of Spain's erection. He wrapped his lips around Spain's penis, just the tip inside of his mouth. His tongue swirled around it. "Mmm...Nnyagh..." France suddenly took the whole thing in his mouth, deep throating him. "Ah, you're...ah..." He gulped for air.

France looked up, making eye contact as he began bobbing up and down. "F-Franshe!" Spain shouted, involuntarily humping.

France pulled away. "Careful, don't choke me, Antonio." France's hands firmly held down Spain's hips.

Spain loved being called his human name. "Sh-Shorry..." France continued sucking, causing and incredibly loud moan from Spain's lips. "Nnnyaaaagh! Franshe!" France grinned, bobbing faster and sucking harder, his tongue licking all the right spots. "F-Franshe...I'm...I'm about to come! A-Augh!" France hummed softly into Antonio's twitching erection, as it leaked more pre-cum.

"Ah! It's coming out! Franshish!" He came into France's mouth, moaning loudly and calling out his name. France obediently swallowed all of the sticky and salty semen as he removed his hands from Spain's hips.

Spain gasped for air, catching his breath as France removed his pants and underwear, revealing his very large and thick erection. Spain's green eyes went wide with fear as France reached for lubricant on the nightstand.

"Hey, are you okay?" France asked, noticing that Spain had tears of nervousness in his eyes.

"Y-Yesh...I'm fine..." He was trembling now.

"It's okay, Spain. You can tell me to stop any time you need, okay?" France gently caressed Spain's cheek. Spain nodded slightly. France put a bit of lubricant onto his fingers. "This will hurt at first, but the pain will subside after a minute. Okay?" Spain nodded again. France gently pulled the legs of the virgin apart, observing the sight. "Ah, you have such a perfect bottom."

Slowly, a finger entered. An odd stinging hit the Spaniard. He hissed at this feeling. "Ah..." Tears formed at the corners of his eyes.

"It's okay..." France kissed Spain's cheek gently, trying his best to distract him. "C'est bien..."

Spain's fingers entangled themselves into blonde locks. Spain nodded gently, telling France to gently move the fingers. He added another finger, scissoring through very tight muscle and skin. "Nngh..." Spain let out a moan. Another pale finger squirmed it's way in. France looked at Spain's face, baby blue meeting forest green.

France's fingers slowly pulled out with a wet sound. He set himself up, his erection prodding at Spain's hole. Slowly, it was being pushed in, until he was fully sheathed in the Spanish boy. "Ah...It hurts...Franshe..." His voice was weak and pathetic.

"Shh, Espagne..."

"Mmph..."

"You'll get used to it. It'll stop being pain and turn into pleasure soon."

"That sounds...sort of shadishtic...¡Shí! Francia!" Spain suddenly cried out as France started moving.

"Ah...Toni..." France couldn't help but moan. "Si serré..." France was right; The pain turned into a wonderful kind of pleasure. "Franshe..." He involuntarily humped again.

France grinned, taking the hint and speeding up, causing a wet slapping sound. The smell of sweat and semen wafted through the damp hot air. France's cheeks were tinged with red, his countenance filled with pleasure. "Oui!" He shouted as he moved even quicker.

He soon found Spain's prostate. "Yesh! R-Right there! ¡Diosh mío!" He thrusted his hips more. France reached down and began pumping Spain's hard erection, leaking with pre-cum. France pounded into him over and over again, moaning wantonly.

Spain gasped for air, feeling beautiful bliss. Warmth invaded his lower abdomen. He gripped France's golden locks. "I'm...I'm sho...sho closhe!"

France bit his lip, then whispered into Spain's ear while thrusting quickly. "Go ahead. Let it out."

Almost as if following his directions, Spain came into France's hand violently. "Franshe! Yes!" Sticky white substance dripped over France's pale and hairy knuckles, making the blonde chuckle softly and let out a moan as Spain tightened around his erection.

France continued. "J-Just a few more thrusts!" He called out breathily. He slammed over and over again, incredibly quickly, gulping and gasping for air as he felt warm tingle all over, and his face and head feel incredibly warm. Soon, he came deep inside Spain, moaning loudly.

The two stayed in that position for a while, trying to get a hold of their breath. "Hah...Hah..." Spain panted. France pulled out gently, and laid by Spain, gulping for air. Although he had sex often, he felt incredibly tired afterwards every time.

"S-So...You gonna make a move on Romano?" France asked tiredly. His eyelids felt heavier and heavier with each blink.

Spain hesitated before speaking. "Wh-Why? I already have a friend with benefitsh..." His lisp was very strong and he was hard to understand when he was tired. He buried his head into France's warm chest, hearing his heart beat quickly. France wrapped his arms around Spain's warm body. France smiled, kissing Spain on the forehead before falling asleep.

C'est bien. - It's alright. (French)

Espagne... - Spain... (French)

¡Sí! Francia! - Yes! France! (Spanish) (It was said with his lisp, so I wrote "Si" as "Shi")

Si serré... - So tight... (French)

Oui! - Yes! (French)

¡Dios mío! - My god! (Spanish) (Again, his lisp. The actual word is Dios, but in the story I wrote it as Diosh.)


End file.
